VGCW/2013-02-01
__TOC__ Pre-show Female Division Gurl Gamer Championship Hell in a Cell Match Matchup Video }} Winner Results Carmen Sandiego was stripped of the title for being nowhere to be found. Cammy was crowned the new Gurl Gamer Champion in the match for the vacant title after getting the pin on Gruntilda. Pre-show Female Division "Grunty's Super Beautiful Power Hour Continues" Match Matchup Video }} Winner Results Gruntilda's stamina couldn't hold up and Jessie got the victory. Pre-show Female Division "The Witch is Dead" Triple Threat Match Matchup Video }} Winner Results Samus was given authorization to win the match, and once again Grunty was on the losing end in her power hour. Introduction The VGCW intro makes its debut! }} '"No Good Can Come From This" Tag Team Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results Wario got the pin on Dr. Eggman after giving Ivo a whiff of his tail. Other Plot }} Phoenix Wright and Nappa are backstage. Nick thinks Mr. L is going on a rampage because he's still under Baz McMahon's mind control, but since Baz is in prison, Mr. L has no orders to follow, leading to random attacks on people stemming from his previous aggressive orders. Phoenix says he needs to break the spell by triggering some strong memories, and he thinks he knows Mr. L's true identity and can finally end the destruction. '"Hug Out the Anger" Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results After a lengthy battle with a ladder and stairs involved, Gaben finally gets Barret to submit to the Wallet Squeeze. '"Cancel All Steam Sales" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Video }} Winner Results Mr. L's rampage continues a second night, and this time Gaben is added to the growing list of victims. '"Why Can't I, Hold All This Magic?" Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results Pyro picks up the win, strutting his magic over Tingle's. Other Plot }} Woody and Ash Ketchum are having a convo backstage. Ash says he's thinking about playing some video games, but Woody convinces Ash to play with his toys instead. When Ash says he's going to forget about playing video games that night, we hear the music of a man who punishes those who don't take playing video games seriously, but then... '"King of the Backstage" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Video }} Winner Results The crowd expected Segata to jump Ash, but Mr. L gets his hands on the Sega Saturn's hero instead! Segata is no match for the masked man. Can no one stop Mr. L? Other Plot }} Ash tells Nappa about the attacks so far on Segata and Gabe Newell ("No! Not Gaben!"). Nappa promises Mr. L will be taken care of soon. '"Haven't You Ever Suplexed a Badman Before?" Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results After 18 suplexes, Sabin finally gets Vegeta to job. Other Plot }} Zangief and Ganondorf exchange well wishes on their matches later tonight in the name of Gerudo Skies. '"Even Jobbers Aren't Safe" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Video }} Winner Results The Badman is the next to fall to Mr. L. When will Phoenix and Nappa stop the madness? '"Battle of Chest Hair" Tables Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results After about 20 minutes of the two breaking tables but not being able to put the other competitor through one, the match was stopped. Table-san was immensely distraught at the massacre of her family members. Other Plot }} Gary Oak tells Raphael and Ezio that with Baz McMahon and Mr. L gone, there's no point for him to stay in The McMahon Elite Four, leaving his former allies with a simple "Smell ya later!" '"Protect the VGCW Skies!" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Video }} Winner Results The Russian Cyclone has a crack now at Mr. L, but Gief can't do it either. Hope continues to fade... '"Fuck who? FUCK ME!" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results In a strange battle of clones, Dante falls to his rebooted self. '"YLOD" Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results Bison came out for his entrance, but the PS3 froze up when loading the next entrance. Table-san was rumored to have been involved in a sabotage attempt, trying to stop the woodshed for the night. '"Shadaloo Moses Island" Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results Bison superplexed Snake off the top rope, resulting in another busted ring, a dead referee, and a KO victory. Other Plot }} }} We return to Phoenix Wright and Nappa backstage once more. Nappa asks if the man who can help Mr. L snap out of his brainwashing is here, and Nick says he's here but is getting a flower to prepare so the masked man can't escape. Nappa informs Wright of the continued attacks, even on Gabe Newell ("No! Not Gaben!"). Phoenix says he needs someone to bait Mr. L to the ring first, and Nappa says he'll handle it. Then we see Mr. L leaving a room, but as he goes through the door, Nappa strikes! He throws the mysterious villain into some boxes, leaving him down for the count! 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results The 1000 Years of Pizza finally end and the 1000 Years of Darkness begin anew as Ganondorf re-claims the VGCW Championship! Other Plot }} }} }} Nappa comes to the ring following the new champ's crowning. Ganondorf is outraged at seeing Mr. Money in the Bank in the ring and says he isn't going to let Nappa take the title. Nappa eases Ganondorf's fears and says he's not here for the belt, but warns him to get away as "shit's about to get real." Soon after, Mr. L attacks Nappa in the ring! He brings in a chair and is able to break Nappa's ankle with it! Before he can deal the huge blow, Mario makes his shocking return with Fire Flower power! The plumber helps Nappa escape, and the brawl is on! '"Forgotten Memories" Inferno Grudge Match' Matchup Video }} Winner Results The ring was surrounded by Mario's fireballs, preventing Mr. L's escape. During the course of the match, Mr. L starts to remember some things. Despite all the memories coming back to him, it's not enough to keep him from dousing Mario's fire and winning the match. Other Plot }} }} Ghost Trick storm the scene to keep Mr. L in their sights. We then enter Mr. L's mind...he's telling Luigi to stop resisting! Mr. L says they're both Mr. L now and that Luigi is no more, but Luigi emerges from the depths and overcomes his brainwashed self, throwing his evil side into the depths of a mental hell! Afterwards, Mario and Nappa wheel Luigi out on a stretcher, his body still a wreck after being brainwashed the past month. Phoenix, Nappa, and Mario then talk backstage about Mr. L being Luigi this whole time! Turns out Baz McMahon didn't remove Luigi from the scene of Little Mac being struck by a car, he just wiped his mind in attempt to disguise Luigi and cover it up. By having Luigi fight his brother, it brought back the memories needed to allow his good side to finally take over again. Nappa gives Phoenix his kudos and heads off to prepare himself to become VGCW Champion, and the three part ways as Season 2 comes to a close! Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Gurl Gamer Championship Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Singles Category:Triple Threat Category:Main Division Category:Tag Team Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Tables Category:Last Man Standing Category:VGCW Championship Category:Inferno Category:Grudge